


Kinkly Ever After

by Mikki_LovesTay_Raine



Category: Kinky Boots (2005), Kinky Boots - Lauper/Fierstein
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Neck Kissing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_LovesTay_Raine/pseuds/Mikki_LovesTay_Raine
Summary: After making their way back from another successful Milan trip Charlie and Lauren are ready to have a bit of down time. Let's just hope they don't keep the queen waiting.
Relationships: Lauren/Charlie Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Kinkly Ever After

After making their way back from another successful Milan trip the Price & Simon family unloaded at the aforementioned factory. Saying their goodbyes to each other and the Angels, most everyone made their leave for home. Leaving only Charlie, Lauren, and Lola to lock up. “Well, that should be everything” said Charlie, taking one last glance over the production floor, making sure everything was still in order during their time away.

“Thank God!” Lola exclaimed. “If you check over these rooms one more time I was going to personally drag you by the neck from this factory with my custom made Dior garter set.” Throwing her newly designed exclusive Marc Jacobs over her shoulder and strutting to the main entrance, red bottom heels clicking fiercely with every step. Lauren and Charlie could only stare in amusement as she disappeared through the heavy factory doors.

“Ya know, you’d think she would be a little bit more concerned with the state of the place that’s producing her world famous Kinky Boots.” smirks Charlie, when Lauren turned to wrap her arms around his neck. “She has no need to worry over this place much, that’s what you are for.” Lauren laughed. “Besides you know that Lola loves this place as fiercely as any of us and that love has grown over the years,” she said leaning up to kiss her husband. Breaking the kiss she continued “I think she is just tired and ready to go home and sleep, much like me.” she said giving Charlie another quick kiss.

Charlie, deepening the kiss, pulls Lauren in closer wrapping his arms around her waist. As the kiss starts to heat up he starts to caress her body, but she pulls away panting. “Oh no you don’t Charlie Boy. Ya know we’re not doing that here, we set those rules for a reason.” Charlie chuckles moving to kiss her on the neck instead. He hums “Hmm no I don't think I recall why” he sucks on her collarbone causing a moan to escape her lips. “Care to jog my memory with a re-enactment?” At that Lauren snapped out of her haze of lust, she slapped Charlie's arm and narrowed her eyes incredulously. “Ya know damn well why we don’t...because...because every time we do...” Lauren trails off and a light blush creeps over her face as she moves her hands to her slightly rounded stomach.

As Charlie’s eyes follow her hands a warm smile spreads across his face and he laughs. “I would hardly say it’s every time since that’s only the second time.” Lauren meets his eyes again with feigned irritation. “Only the second time my arse Charlie I’m counting the first time twice since it was I who had to push out two four and a half kilogram babies.” 

Charlie rolls his eyes “Fine count it twice if you must but” he says putting his face back in the crook of her neck. “I hardly think it would be possible to get pregnant again while currently pregnant.” Lauren giggles as his breath tickles her neck and pulls back. “That may be but i’m not taking any chances, plus my feet hurt and I’d rather like to get home to my girls.” she says and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “ And I would kindly like my husband to join me.”

At that moment the entrance doors swung open hitting the wall with a loud band that reverberated through the whole factory, followed by an irritated voice calling “ If you two are done trying to outdo the Brady bunch some of us like our beauty sleep” Lola said in a huff. “And while I don’t need it for obvious reasons it’s nice to have an edge so, Move it!” she yelled. Lauren and Charlie starred in the direction of the door as the sound of heels hitting concrete started to fade. The couple looked from where the voice originated, then back to each other until they burst out laughing. “Best not to keep the queen waiting, don’t want another heel to the head.” Lauren said as Charlie winced at the memory of his and Lola’s first meeting. “You’re right” he relayed “Let’s go home” he said taking his wife’s hand and heading to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic posted on here and its super unbeta'd so I apologize for any grammatical & spelling errors. I wrote it some years back after seeing Kinky Boots for the first time on Broadway (starring Todrick Hall). I just had this fluffy thought of them some years later doing really domestic stuff and this kind of just came out. There are supposed to be other parts but I don't know if I'll ever finish them so the probably won't be posted. However I hope to actually started uploading on here some of my other work. Anyway if you have read this far thank you and I hope you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
